Disclosed
by Nalesko
Summary: There's someting red lurking around the dark waters of Kanagawa ( daijobu *pats audience* no horror ^^) more updates coming soon


Title:  
  
Part: unsure 1/?  
  
Author: Nalesko  
  
Genre: Yaoi  
  
Pairing: Unknown  
  
Rating:  
  
Archive: Anywhere is ok  
  
Email: Everlastingfreimds@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters dun belong to Nalesko maybe the omake characters DO belong to Nalesko ^^;;  
  
Warning: Well.boring Note: I will only continue this if people ask.if not I'll be like posting madly.then I'll not post if no reply ^^;; so please review  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Thoughts: ~ Author: [] Actions: {} Sounds: * *  
  
  
  
"Un. Yes" nodded Rukawa Kaede to his sensei boorishly, practically dozing off. He had been visualizing about 'that' incident for years ever since the age of twelve.over and over again.  
  
  
  
~Strange, now when did he get a different name?~  
  
  
  
"And by adding this concoction in with Iodine," The teacher went through the textbook.  
  
  
  
~He was traveling around the sea on a high velocity boat. His parents wanted to go on a honey- moon fishing trip, but they had to bring him along. irritating. Moreover he hated fishing and wasn't close to both his Otosan and Okasan. He walked towards the deck seeing that both his parents were too preoccupied to bother about him. They were kissing and making out at the control room, Kaede closed his distance and leaned on the railings. the rails were too high, he fell .~  
  
  
  
"Ahem, Rukawa san.pay attention" but Rukawa paid nothing.  
  
  
  
~His father didn't even notice, just only looked out the water and found nothing. He didn't even give a shit about his son's survival. he thought of about fishing then.~  
  
  
  
  
  
~But, the family he was with now, was completely different-. A rich merchant and his pleasant looking wife, the both of them took him in. The couple had found him lying on a smooth rock near the beach, how did he survive? The latter didn't know. But they loved him deeply, for they didn't have a child of their own, and treated Kaede as their heir to the family. Yes, he was given a new name.Ka...Kaede.Rukawa. He had forgotten his real name. Didn't his real parents bother to look for him? And the only thing that he remembered from the past was his savior. A red something, the hair or...was it the tail?...~  
  
  
  
"Rukawa?, Rukawa Kaede ?!, are you listening?" shouted Mr. Fujikawa, jolting him back to class.  
  
  
  
"Um. Hai." replied Rukawa almost hesitantly. He was still wondering about.  
  
  
  
*RING!!!*  
  
  
  
"Well class, we'll stop here, remember to bring your necessaries and equipment for tomorrow's practical test" with that the teacher left the classroom.  
  
  
  
A tired and restless Rukawa Kaede rides on his bicycle that his foster- father bought for him down to a very downward part of the city. Whistling his favorite tune, using a MD.falling asleep like he always does as usual. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a splash; he lifts his head up and looks on the calm surface of the shallow beach water and cycles over very fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Weird." ~I thought I heard some splashing? Sure no one drowned ne.~  
  
  
  
He sets a glance over the dark water, no struggling means no people.  
  
  
  
Yawning. He kicks off his shoes and settles his bike on the pavement then, and rested down on the wet sandy beach surface. He stretched his body and wondered then slowly mumbled softly "What am I suppose to do.would i find them?-!" but he was interrupted by a loud *SpLaSh!*  
  
  
  
He stood up immediately, and used his hands to block the setting sun's rays. He did not have to jump as he was very tall so he just remained at his spot, and then his eyes caught sight of it...  
  
  
  
~ a red something is it?. The sun isn't helping at all ~  
  
  
  
Rukawa fumed before he bent down to collect his shoes and left.  
  
  
  
[Next morning]  
  
  
  
"RUKAWA!...are you listening?" the teacher huffed out with pink cheeks and both hands slamming down on the table.  
  
  
  
"un.." Rukawa just nodded to show his teacher that his was listening.  
  
  
  
"And what did i say Rukawa-kun?" the irritated teacher glared back.  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
"..."  
  
  
  
"..un"  
  
  
  
"RUKAWA!"  
  
  
  
"un..basketball next week."  
  
  
  
"AND?"  
  
  
  
"competition."  
  
  
  
"AND?"  
  
  
  
"i'll be going"  
  
  
  
*nods* Eyes both open  
  
  
  
~1...2...3..~  
  
  
  
"EH?!" there was an outburst from Rukawa's class  
  
  
  
"you going?"  
  
  
  
"you sure?"  
  
  
  
"you won't sleep?"  
  
  
  
Rukawa only grumbled to show his thanks then he waited for the bell to rung before he stood up and left.  
  
  
  
~ mad sensei.....I wouldn't miss it.~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^ updates will come soon... 


End file.
